yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
يُؤْذُونَ
الخيارات أدخل كلمة او جملة للبحث... ترجمة و معنى يؤذون في قاموس المعاني. قاموس عربي تركي عذراً لم يفلح بحثك بالعثور على اي نتائج أمثلة سياقية: يؤذون في نص مترجم تدافع عن هؤلاء الذين يؤذون الابرياء يقدمومهم , لخدمة الاسياد (ترجمة الأفلام) Masumların kanını dökenleri savunmak onlara hizmet etmek , köleden efendiye . لا تدع أحدا يتأذى ( ولا تدعهم يؤذون أفراد ( آل شيلبي (ترجمة الأفلام) Kimseye bir şey olmasın ve tüm Shelby'lere zarar gelmesin . لكني لا أود منك أن تكوني من ذلك النوع من المهرجين الذين يؤذون الناس (ترجمة الأفلام) Bunu çok sevdiğini biliyorum ama insanların canını yakan bir palyaço olmanı istemiyorum . مارتن سوليفان )، ومدرائه ، لايهتمون ) . كم يؤذون من الناس بهذه البلدة (ترجمة الأفلام) Martin Sullivan ve yöneticileri bu kasabanın insanlarına verdikleri zararları umursamıyorlar . من غرفة مظلمة في مكان ما حيث يؤذون الناس بقسوة . (ترجمة الأفلام) İnsanlara epey kötü şekilde eziyet ettikleri bir yerdeki karanlık odadan . افضل خروج احشائي من الضرب ولا يؤذون اصبع من اصابعك (ترجمة الأفلام) O adamların senin bir parmağına dokunmalarındansa göğüs kafesimin kırılmasını tercih ettim . اليوم ، سوف تواجهين معنى التضحية وستري النتيجة لهؤلاء الذين يؤذون الآخرين بشكل ظالم (ترجمة الأفلام) Bugün fedâkarlığın anlamını öğrenecek ve başkalarını haksız şekilde incitmenin sonuçlarıyla yüzleşeceksin . كلمات قريبة يؤثران يؤجر يؤجرك يؤخذ يؤد يؤده يؤدي يؤديه يؤذي يؤذين يؤس حمل تطبيقات الهواتف الذكية ترجمة و معنى يُؤْذُونَ في قاموس عربي انجليزي مصطلحات المعنى النص الاصلى *كلمات القران annoy يُؤْذُونَ *كلمات القران annoy يُؤْذُونَ *كلمات القران harm يُؤْذُونَ *كلمات القران hurt يُؤْذُونَ كلمات ذات صلة آذَوْا آذَيْتُمُونَا أَذَاهُمْ أَذًى أُوذِيَ أُوذِينَا تُؤْذُوا تُؤْذُونَنِي فَآذُوهُمَا وَأُوذُوا وَالْأَذَى يُؤْذُونَ يُؤْذِي يُؤْذَيْنَ أمثلة سياقية: يُؤْذُونَ في نص مترجم والذين يؤذون المؤمنين والمؤمنات بغير ما اكتسبوا فقد احتملوا بهتانا وإثما مبينا (القرآن) And those who annoy believing men and women undeservedly , bear ( on themselves ) a calumny and a glaring sin نعم بالتأكيد أنهم سوف يؤذون أنفسهم (عامة) And yeah , they're going to cut themselves . والسمات النفسية واضطرابات الشائعة في الأفراد الذين يؤذون انفسهم ، ونتيجة لإيذاء النفس قد يكون مؤشرا على الاكتئاب أو غيرها من المشاكل النفسية . (عامة) Psychiatric and personality disorders are common in individuals who self - harm and as a result self - harm may be an indicator of depression and / or other psychological problems . وتشير الدراسات أيضا إلى أن الذكور الذين يؤذون انفسهم يمكن أيضا أن تكون في خطر أكبر من استكمال الانتحارية . (عامة Studies are looking at the effects of polychlorinated biphenyls and persistent organic pollutants in the body ; the breast milk of Inuit mothers is extraordinarily high in toxic compounds . ومع ذلك ، الدراسات التي تعتمد فقط على دخول المستشفيات قد يخفي مجموعة أكبر من المصابين الذين يؤذون انفسهم لا يحتاجون إلى العلاج في المستشفى أو السعي لإصاباتهم بدلا من معالجة أنفسهم . (عامة) However , studies based only on hospital admissions may hide the larger group of self - harmers who do not need or seek hospital treatment for their injuries , instead treating themselves . ومع ذلك ، لطيفة توجيهات بشأن إيذاء النفس في المملكة المتحدة تشير إلى أن كبار السن الذين يؤذون انفسهم هم في خطر أكبر من استكمال الانتحارية ومع 1 في 5 كبار السن الذين إيذاء النفس الانتقال إلى نهاية حياتهم . (عامة) However , NICE Guidance on Self - harm in the UK suggests that older people who self - harm are at a greater risk of completing suicide , with 1 in 5 older people who self - harm going on to end their life . فهم لا يؤذون بعضهم البعض (عامة) Theyre not actually hurting each other كلمات قريبة يُؤْذِي : troubling مصطلحات: كلمات القران يُؤَرِّج ؛ يُحْدِثُ الأَرَجيَّة: allergize مصطلحات: طبية يقيم الصلاة : يؤديها بانتظام: to establish regular prayer مصطلحات: اسلامية يؤدي المهمة الدبلوماسية: Accomplish (to) diplomatic mission مصطلحات: سياسية لا يؤدي إلى النتيجة المنشودة: to backfire مصطلحات: اسلامية أمر إلى بنك بأن يؤدّي سلسلة من الدفعات نيابة عن العميل: bankers order مصطلحات: مالية أمر دائم يصدره عميل إلى مصرفه بأن يؤدّي دفعات دورية من حسابه إلى طرف ثالث: direct debit مصطلحات: مالية يؤرب : limb مصطلحات: عامة يؤدي الأمانة: fulfd that which is entrusted to sb مصطلحات: عامة يؤدي الأمانة: to deliver up مصطلحات: اسلامية يؤدي الصلاة: to perform the prayers مصطلحات: اسلامية يؤدي الصلاة: to perform the -s مصطلحات: اسلامية أمر من عميل إلى بنك عن طريق الهاتف بأن يؤدّي مبالغ مالية محدّدة من حسابه: pay - by - phone مصطلحات: مالية يُؤْذِى : troubling مصطلحات: كلمات القران يُؤْذَيْنَ : harmed مصطلحات: كلمات القران يُؤْذَيْنَ : harmed مصطلحات: كلمات القران يُؤَرِّث : precipitate مصطلحات: طبية يؤدي الغرض أو يفي بالحاجة المطلوبة: ad litem مصطلحات: عامة يؤدي بشخص ما إلى الانهيار والإفلاس: clean s.o out مصطلحات: عامة رُسابَةٌ يُؤَرِّث يُرَسِّبُ: precipitate مصطلحات: طبية يُؤْذُونَ : annoy مصطلحات: كلمات القران يُؤْذُونَ : annoy مصطلحات: كلمات القران يُؤْذُونَ : harm مصطلحات: كلمات القران يُؤْذُونَ : hurt مصطلحات: كلمات القران يُؤْذي : lese مصطلحات: طبية كلمات قريبة يؤدي يؤديها يؤذن يؤذون يؤذى يؤذي يؤذين يؤرب يؤرث يؤرج يؤرجح حمل تطبيقات الهواتف الذكية | آيات ورد فيها "يُؤْذُونَ" yü'züne eziyet ederler ediyorlar ayetleri وَالَّذِينَ يُؤْذُونَ رَسُولَ اللَّهِ لَهُمْ عَذَابٌ أَلِيمٌ ﴿٦١ التوبة﴾ وَمِنْهُمُ الَّذِينَ يُؤْذُونَ النَّبِيَّ وَيَقُولُونَ هُوَ أُذُنٌ ﴿٦١ التوبة﴾ إِنَّ الَّذِينَ يُؤْذُونَ اللَّهَ وَرَسُولَهُ لَعَنَهُمُ اللَّهُ فِي الدُّنْيَا وَالْآخِرَةِ ﴿٥٧ الأحزاب﴾ وَالَّذِينَ يُؤْذُونَ الْمُؤْمِنِينَ وَالْمُؤْمِنَاتِ بِغَيْرِ مَا اكْتَسَبُوا ﴿٥٨ الأحزاب﴾ فَمَنْ كَانَ مِنْكُمْ مَرِيضًا أَوْ بِهِ أَذًى مِنْ رَأْسِهِ فَفِدْيَةٌ ﴿١٩٦ البقرة﴾ وَيَسْأَلُونَكَ عَنِ الْمَحِيضِ قُلْ هُوَ أَذًى فَاعْتَزِلُوا النِّسَاءَ ﴿٢٢٢ البقرة﴾ ثُمَّ لَا يُتْبِعُونَ مَا أَنْفَقُوا مَنًّا وَلَا أَذًى لَهُمْ أَجْرُهُمْ ﴿٢٦٢ البقرة﴾ قَوْلٌ مَعْرُوفٌ وَمَغْفِرَةٌ خَيْرٌ مِنْ صَدَقَةٍ يَتْبَعُهَا أَذًى ﴿٢٦٣ البقرة﴾ يَا أَيُّهَا الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا لَا تُبْطِلُوا صَدَقَاتِكُمْ بِالْمَنِّ وَالْأَذَىٰ ﴿٢٦٤ البقرة﴾ لَنْ يَضُرُّوكُمْ إِلَّا أَذًى وَإِنْ يُقَاتِلُوكُمْ يُوَلُّوكُمُ الْأَدْبَارَ ﴿١١١ آل عمران﴾ مِنْ قَبْلِكُمْ وَمِنَ الَّذِينَ أَشْرَكُوا أَذًى كَثِيرًا ﴿١٨٦ آل عمران﴾ فَالَّذِينَ هَاجَرُوا وَأُخْرِجُوا مِنْ دِيَارِهِمْ وَأُوذُوا فِي سَبِيلِي ﴿١٩٥ آل عمران﴾ وَاللَّذَانِ يَأْتِيَانِهَا مِنْكُمْ فَآذُوهُمَا ﴿١٦ النساء﴾ وَلَا جُنَاحَ عَلَيْكُمْ إِنْ كَانَ بِكُمْ أَذًى مِنْ مَطَرٍ أَوْ كُنْتُمْ مَرْضَىٰ ﴿١٠٢ النساء﴾ وَلَقَدْ كُذِّبَتْ رُسُلٌ مِنْ قَبْلِكَ فَصَبَرُوا عَلَىٰ مَا كُذِّبُوا وَأُوذُوا ﴿٣٤ الأنعام﴾ قَالُوا أُوذِينَا مِنْ قَبْلِ أَنْ تَأْتِيَنَا وَمِنْ بَعْدِ مَا جِئْتَنَا ﴿١٢٩ الأعراف﴾ وَلَنَصْبِرَنَّ عَلَىٰ مَا آذَيْتُمُونَا وَعَلَى اللَّهِ فَلْيَتَوَكَّلِ الْمُتَوَكِّلُونَ ﴿١٢ ابراهيم﴾ فَإِذَا أُوذِيَ فِي اللَّهِ جَعَلَ فِتْنَةَ النَّاسِ كَعَذَابِ اللَّهِ ﴿١٠ العنكبوت﴾ وَلَا تُطِعِ الْكَافِرِينَ وَالْمُنَافِقِينَ وَدَعْ أَذَاهُمْ ﴿٤٨ الأحزاب﴾ وَمَا كَانَ لَكُمْ أَنْ تُؤْذُوا رَسُولَ اللَّهِ وَلَا أَنْ تَنْكِحُوا أَزْوَاجَهُ ﴿٥٣ الأحزاب﴾ إِنَّ ذَٰلِكُمْ كَانَ يُؤْذِي النَّبِيَّ فَيَسْتَحْيِي مِنْكُمْ ﴿٥٣ الأحزاب﴾ ذَٰلِكَ أَدْنَىٰ أَنْ يُعْرَفْنَ فَلَا يُؤْذَيْنَ وَكَانَ اللَّهُ غَفُورًا رَحِيمًا ﴿٥٩ الأحزاب﴾ يَا أَيُّهَا الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا لَا تَكُونُوا كَالَّذِينَ آذَوْا مُوسَىٰ ﴿٦٩ الأحزاب﴾ يَا قَوْمِ لِمَ تُؤْذُونَنِي وَقَدْ تَعْلَمُونَ أَنِّي رَسُولُ اللَّهِ إِلَيْكُمْ ﴿٥ الصف﴾ *أنقر على اي من كلمات الآية الكريمة لعرض التحليل اللغوي و معاني الكلمة بالإضافة للتفسير كلمات ذات صلة آذَوْا آذَيْتُمُونَا أَذًى أَذَاهُمْ أُوذِيَ أُوذِينَا تُؤْذُوا تُؤْذُونَنِي فَآذُوهُمَا وَالْأَذَى وَأُوذُوا يُؤْذَيْنَ يُؤْذُونَ يُؤْذِي آخر الكلمات التي تم تحليلها الْكَلَالَةِ ﴿١٧٦ النساء﴾ تَخْتَانُونَ ﴿١٨٧ البقرة﴾ لَأَعْنَتَكُمْ ﴿٢٢٠ البقرة﴾ أَندَادًا ﴿١٦٥ البقرة﴾ فَطَلٌّ ﴿٢٦٥ البقرة﴾ رَفَثَ ﴿١٩٧ البقرة﴾ السُّحْتَ ﴿٦٣ المائدة﴾ فِرَاشًا ﴿٢٢ البقرة﴾ الصَّمَدُ ﴿٢ الإخلاص﴾ ظَلَمُوا ﴿٣٧ هود﴾ الْعَنَتَ ﴿٢٥ النساء﴾ صَفْوَانٍ ﴿٢٦٤ البقرة﴾ آخر الكلمات التي تم البحث عنها صيام العالمين رب الحب نطفة أدخل إبحث... التقوى المحراب مؤمنة الحمد ماء آدم طغى الْمُنَافِقِينَ السحر Kuran'da "İzin" ayetleri عَفَا اللّٰهُ عَنْكَۚ لِمَ اَذِنْتَ لَهُمْ حَتّٰى يَتَبَيَّنَ لَكَ الَّذ۪ينَ صَدَقُوا وَتَعْلَمَ الْكَاذِب۪ينَ Allah səni bağışlasın! Doğru danışanlar sənə bəlli olmamış, yalançıları isə tanımamış nə üçün onlara cihaddan yayınmağa izin verdin? 9/44 TEVBE SURESİ لَا يَسْتَأْذِنُكَ الَّذ۪ينَ يُؤْمِنُونَ بِاللّٰهِ وَالْيَوْمِ الْاٰخِرِ اَنْ يُجَاهِدُوا بِاَمْوَالِهِمْ وَاَنْفُسِهِمْۜ وَاللّٰهُ عَل۪يمٌ بِالْمُتَّق۪ينَ Allaha və Axirət gününə iman gətirənlər Allah yolunda malları və canları ilə cihad etmək üçün səndən izin istəməzlər. Allah müttəqiləri tanıyır. اِنَّمَا يَسْتَأْذِنُكَ الَّذ۪ينَ لَا يُؤْمِنُونَ بِاللّٰهِ وَالْيَوْمِ الْاٰخِرِ وَارْتَابَتْ قُلُوبُهُمْ فَهُمْ ف۪ي رَيْبِهِمْ يَتَرَدَّدُونَ Ancaq Allaha və Axirət gününə iman gətirməyən və qəlbi şəkk-şübhəyə düşənlər döyüşə getməmək məqsədilə səndən izin istəyirlər. Onlar öz şübhələri içində tərəddüd edirlər. وَمِنْهُمْ مَنْ يَقُولُ ائْذَنْ ل۪ي وَلَا تَفْتِنّ۪يۜ اَلَا فِي الْفِتْنَةِ سَقَطُواۜ وَاِنَّ جَهَنَّمَ لَمُح۪يطَةٌ بِالْكَافِر۪ينَ Onlardan eləsi də var ki: “Mənə izn ver döyüşə getməyim, məni günaha batırma!”– deyir. Doğrusu, onlar artıq günaha batmışlar. Şübhəsiz ki, Cəhənnəm kafirləri çulğayacaqdır. Tevbe 9/49 Ezin veya izin ile üzün arasındaki fark وَمِنْهُمُ الَّذ۪ينَ يُؤْذُونَ النَّبِيَّ وَيَقُولُونَ هُوَ اُذُنٌۜ قُلْ اُذُنُ خَيْرٍ لَكُمْ يُؤْمِنُ بِاللّٰهِ وَيُؤْمِنُ لِلْمُؤْمِن۪ينَ وَرَحْمَةٌ لِلَّذ۪ينَ اٰمَنُوا مِنْكُمْۜ وَالَّذ۪ينَ يُؤْذُونَ رَسُولَ اللّٰهِ لَهُمْ عَذَابٌ اَل۪يمٌ Onlardan elələri də var ki, Peyğəmbərə əziyyət verib: “O hər sözü eşidən bir qulaqdır!”- deyirlər. De: “O, sizin üçün ancaq xeyirli sözlər eşidir. O, Allaha iman gətirir, möminlərə də inanır. O, sizlərdən iman gətirənlər üçün bir rəhmətdir”. Allahın Elçisinə əziyyət verənlər üçün isə ağrılı-acılı bir əzab vardır. 9/61 tevbe